1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weaving machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a weaving machine for fabricating three-dimensional woven fabrics.
2. Description of Related Art
Under the trend of globalization, the fabrics industry is facing severe competition, and fabric manufacturers have to continue researching and developing new technology and diversified products to keep up with the competition worldwide. Recently, not only fantastic exterior design of the textiles or fabrics is required, but also comfortable and protective fabrics are required. Accordingly, fabrics with multiple functionalities have become mainstream products.
Several methods for fabricating three-dimensional distance fabrics have been proposed by prior arts. For example, three-dimensional distance fabrics are often applied to fabrics for construction engineering, floating ships, protection buffer fabrics, flooring, and so on. The gap between two outer fabrics of the distance fabric is usually required to be greater than 1 centimeter. In addition, the gap between two outer fabrics of the three-dimensional distance fabrics is modified according to different applications. Nowadays, three-dimensional distance fabrics with superior gap are often fabricated by velvet weaving machines. The gap of the distance fabrics fabricated by velvet weaving machines is about 20 centimeters at most. Obviously, distance fabrics with a gap greater than 20 centimeters cannot be fabricated by velvet weaving machines. Accordingly, how to fabricate three-dimensional distance fabrics with a gap greater than 20 centimeters to meet different design requirements is an important issue to be solved.